CALL Fn Intervention
by melody of elemia
Summary: Hitsugaya/Rukia. AU. Follow up to 'MSG This is not an lol matter'. With the help of Mastumoto, Rukia and Toushiro are able to confront each other, but was this the best route to go about doing this?


**AN**: Back with this a little later than I wanted to. But here it is. It's follow up to _MSG this is not an lol matter_. You might want to read that one first before reading this. The stories can be on their own, but if you read all the AU Hitsugaya/Rukia fanfics in order, it'll all make more sense. Happy reading and I promise I'll get back to your reviews soon.

Oh and the Fn means function. If you look down at your keyboard near your space bar, you'll see it.

____

The two hadn't seen each other in a while. It was almost like they were avoiding each other without the actual intention. From class to work, to the cafeteria to class again, and then to the dorm. The entire process seemed troublesome. But Rukia couldn't take it anymore. Not only was she bothered by the routine, but also not seeing or hearing from Hitsugaya Toushiro was eating at her. She had recently said the wrong thing to him, but didn't know what to say in order to make it up to the male. Rukia called someone who was generally close to him, or seemingly so, and that she could talk to about this.

Matsumoto Rangiku.

The girls shared a small conversation. Rangiku knew how Toushiro never talked about his feelings but knew something was bothering him. Now she knew the piece that fell nicely into the puzzle. She invited Rukia out for a night on a shore's boardwalk and the black haired girl agreed.

"I said something that brought up Hinamori-san. I had forgotten how important she is to him. I shouldn't have said anything about their situation. Now we're not talking to each other. I know—I suppose I'll be going alone or not at all."  
"Kuchiki…"  
"That was pretty stupid of me, correct? This time, for sure, I know I blew my chance."  
"Rukia."  
"Hm? Oh, I was rambling, forgive me, I know I wanted to talk to someone to talk to about this, but it's better that I— "

The taller of the two girls let out a scream. This greatly shocked but also confused Rukia.

"Rangiku-san?"  
"Ahhh! That's it! I can't listen to you like this and see him more serious than usual." And with that, she stormed off, going into the arcade. A bewildered Rukia followed.

Matsumoto found herself a nice slot machine that she was now shouting at. It wasn't her game's faulty that she couldn't get the timing correct.

"Ah!!!!"  
"We're being stared at…" Rukia used charm she could to ward off the people who were staring, but wasn't working as well as she hoped.  
"We're just fine~ haha. Nothing to see he— "  
"AHHH!"

Rukia jumped at least double her height in the air. Bells and chimes were going off along with the sound of falling coins.

"Rangiku-san?"  
"Oh? Look at that. I won."

Jackpot.

Rukia wanted to talk to Matsumoto about her problem with Hitsugaya Toushiro, not helping her carry her prizes; multiple perfumes and stylistic clothes.

"I feel so much better," Rangiku chimed.

Ironic. Rukia didn't and she was the one with the problem.

The taller of the two girls lead the smaller one over to a bench and put down the bags. Rukia did the same.

"Kuchiki-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Give me your phone."  
"Eh?"  
"Trust me. Give it here."

Rukia reached into her skirt pocket and handed over her cell phone. Rangiku flipped it open and went through her address book. She pressed a couple of buttons and then pressed the green call button. After a set of three rings…

"…"  
"Ah? That's no way to answer the phone 'taichou'."  
"Ahh!" Rukia panicked. She knew the other girl's nickname of 'taichou' was only fit for one person.

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Rukia lunged at the other girl. Matsumoto has the advantage in height, thus keeping the phone in her own reach. Toushiro heard a struggle on the other side. He held the phone away from his ear. He had been wondering why the strawberry blond was calling off Rukia's number. Thinking that it was some sort of prank, especially for getting his hopes up (he had been waiting for Rukia's call), he was going to hang up. But then he heard a voice that not only stopped him, but his heart.

Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rangiku-san! Why did you call him? I informed you before that he didn't want to talk to me."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. I already told you this! I hurt him. Someone like me shouldn't—"

He could hear her struggle to attempt to return the phone in her possession and also Matsumoto's sporadic giggles. But he could still hear Rukia's words. His face became downcast. Because of him, she was suffering. He heard a small click on in the phone.

"Stop it."

But the girls' struggle continued.

"There is no hope for me to have a place besides him or in his heart."

"Stop!"

His voice resounded throughout the boardwalk and the two froze in place. Their stature eased a bit in the silence as people continued to stare. They bowed apologetically.

"Matsumoto," he said in a stern voice, "Before hanging the phone over to Kuchiki-san…"

Rukia's heart dropped. He has gone back to calling her by her last name. There was really not hope for her…

"…take me off speaker phone."

A nervous laugh was heard as she did do and handed the phone to the other girl. Rukia couldn't move though. She stood still. She couldn't even move her hand up to receive the phone. Rangiku took the phone back.

"Taichou, she won't take the phone."  
"Then put it to her ear."

Rukia felt the phone touch her face. Matsumoto took Rukia's hand and place it against the phone.

"Rukia…"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"My last name… Why? Why did you call me by my last name?"  
"That's because—"  
"Have we grown that distant in my error?"  
"No, that's not—"  
"Are you going to treat me like Hinamori-san? Disconnected?"  
"Rukia!"  
"Why this? Why now? I hurt you! Why are we speaking right now?!"

She pulled the phone away from her ear in order to hang up. Toushiro knew someone was there to back him up, so he would continue speaking. Matsumoto reached forward and made sure that the Chappy laced cell phone stayed next to Rukia's ear.

"You've asked me questions and I'm not letting you go until I answer them and you hear what I have to say."

In turn, she said nothing.

"Rukia. You are very important to me. You are the only person who I have ever let this close to me. Not even Hinamori… I don't want anyone else to know this. Hinamori was close to me, yes, and people knew that. That's why Aizen did what he did. I – I don't want the same result to happen. When anyone is around, I show that distance. That's why I called you 'Kuchiki-san' and not 'Rukia'.

"It's not your error alone. It's mine as well. Please, don't blame yourself. I rightfully take some of the blame. We hurt each other.

"We are speaking right now because fate allowed us to. I would have called you sooner but I didn't know what to say. I know you were suffering because of me and for that I am sorry. I didn't know what to say that would have been able to take the pain away. But I will tell you everything, everything that happened between Hinamori and myself. You of all people have a right to know. Hinamori _was _important to me. Now there is only you. I would never treat you like her.

"Rukia you always have a place by my side and in my heart. You are the only one who I will grant this access to. No one else. No one. Do you understand?"  
"…" Another click was heard.  
"Rukia?"

The girl was silent with a hand over her mouth. Tears streaked her face as her phone was beside her feet. Her knees gave out and she fell to her knees to the ground. He could hear her sniffling on the other end.

"Hm. The point of all this wasn't to make you cry."  
"Yes, she understands, taichou~"

Rangiku answered for Rukia. An arm went around the younger girl to comfort her.

"Tomorrow."  
"Yes?" Rukia whispered through her tears.  
"We are still going correct?"

A Sakura Matsuri.

Rukia's shocked expression faded away as she took the phone into her hands.

"Yes."  
"Good. Wear your best kimono. I shall have something for you."

She nodded. Not that he could see her but he knew that she had given him some sort of confirmation.

"Matsumoto."  
"Hm?"  
"Teach Kuchiki-san how to switch off speaker phone or find her some place where she can get that function fixed."


End file.
